During operation, all outdoor vehicles become soiled to some extent through collection of dust, debris, grime, and the like. In particular, agricultural vehicles, such as chemical application equipment, often become coated with residue from dispensed chemicals. The chemicals may be corrosive in nature, which requires the chemical sprayer to be washed frequently, often daily, to prevent accelerated deterioration of the vehicle. One common washing method is through a power washer having a hand-controlled sprayer. The method is cumbersome and time consuming, often requiring upwards of three hours to thoroughly rinse the chemical sprayer. Further, the high pressure liquid may uncontrollably deflect off of the chemical sprayer, undesirably exposing an individual to harmful chemicals. The prolonged exposure may have deleterious effects on the individual's health. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved method for removing undesirable residue from a vehicle that requires less time and manual labor. Further, a need exists in the art for an improved method of washing vehicles that minimizes exposure to chemicals.
Often, chemicals are loaded into chemical application equipment in the same location it is washed. In many instances, the location is near a well, surface water supply, or drainageway. Doing so increases the risk of introducing the chemicals in the water supply and harming water and land resources, people and animals. In fact, most water pollution cases due to agrichemicals are the result of improper material handling and spills occurring during the loading, unloading, and/or cleaning of chemical sprayers. Because of the potential for contamination of soil and water resources, a further need exists in the art for an improved method to load and wash chemical application equipment in the same location.